Jazz Music And The Universe
by insidethevoid
Summary: A party in the 1920s with our favorite Time Travelers!
1. Chapter 1

"Rose. Rose, wake up. Rooooose. I'm bored. Wake up."

The Doctor was crouched down beside Rose's bed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She had been asleep for nearly seven hours. Seven hours! Really, that was the only downside to having Rose on board the TARDIS. He could only do TARDIS repairs for so long before the console room felt empty without Rose's smile and energy.

"Rose, come on! I've got a surprise!"

"S'only been a few hours, how are you bored?" she questioned sleepily.

"Any time that is not Rose-time is boring, believe me."

"Aren't you the charmer this morning? Just let me sleep three or four more hours?"

"Three or four more hours? Rose, really-"

"Doctor I'm only teasing you, I'm getting' up."

When Rose neglected to move the millisecond after saying she would get up, the Doctor flashed his best puppy dog face. It was scary how quickly he could turn it on and off. And even scarier how much faster it made Rose move. She nearly jumped out of bed.

He flashed her a smile, the one reserved only for her.

"Meet you in the console room?"

She smiled back.

"Where else?"

The Doctor practically bolted out of the room, beaming away like he'd just won a fantastic prize. Rose just smiled. It was incredible how someone could be nine and nine hundred at the same time.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor came bounding back into Rose's room as she finished applying her makeup.

"You, Rose Tyler, promised you'd be no more than five minutes!" he accused.

In mock-offense, she replied, "I think, you'll find, I made no such promise."

"Welllllll, I've been waiting for hours so there would be no way in this universe I would agree to wait more than five minutes. Ergo, you definitely said it."

"You can't prove that."

"Time machine."

"You'd lose that bet. It's Queen Victoria all over again. Now," Rose began to push the Time Lord towards the door, "if you've waited for hours you can wait two more minutes. Now, go wait in the console room like _you_ promised _me_ you would."

"You can't prove that!" he yelled from the hallway.

"Time machine!" she yelled after him.

Rose could hear his resulting laughter echoing down the corridor as she double checked her reflection in the mirror. Another day of adventure and making a difference in the universe was in front of her. Not bad for a shop girl. Rose rearranged the things on her dresser for a third time that morning when she decided the Doctor had waited long enough.

Humming quietly to herself, Rose wandered towards the console room. She could hear the Doctor humming, too, as she rounded a corner. And … was he? He was! They'd be humming the same tune! Funny, that. Similar incidents had been happening a lot recently.

"Alright, Doctor, I'm here! Assuming you haven't died of impatience."

She smirked. He returned it.

"I am most certainly not dead, but I was oh so close. But! Now that you're here, go change!"

"What's wrong with that I'm wearing?"

"You can't exactly go to a party like that, can you? I'm thinking very Gatsby, but whatever you like!"

"You mean we're going to a party instead of running for our lives? I love it!"

"Well, no promises, but that's the plan. Thought we could use a night out!"

Rose let out a squeal of excitement that sounded vaguely like a 'yay' to the Doctor. Her hug really shouldn't have taken the Doctor by surprise, but it did, and sent them both tumbling backwards to the console edge in a fit of giggles. She apologized through her laughter and ran off to find something to wear in the wardrobe room.

The TARDIS was nice enough to move the wardrobe room right off the console room for Rose. Upon entrance, Rose was greeted with hundreds of dresses. One red dress in particular caught her eye. She quickly changed into it and ran to check herself in the mirror. It looked like it had been made to fit her perfectly. Well the red fringe was certainly going to catch someone's eye, Rose thought. Maybe even the Doctor's? Hah, now there was a thought. If nothing else, Rose decided, she _did_ look nice. Very Daisy Buchanan if she did say so herself! She grabbed the matching shoes and ran back to the console room, almost unable to contain her excitement. Saving the world was lovely, but sometimes a party just sounded wonderful! The Doctor, Rose found, had changed as well. The most dapper alien in the galaxy, she thought.

"Oh, we're looking rather dashing now, aren't we?"

Keeping his eyes on the console, he replied, "I always look dashing!"

"I don't know about _that_," Rose teased.

"Rose Tyler, I dare you to-"

The Doctor took his eyes off the console and looked at Rose. His jaw hung open and he couldn't muster the strength to close it. His whole body seemed to have gone numb. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. It was the Charles Dickens dress all over again. But somehow … better? Was that possible for Rose to look even more beautiful? Actually he was staring now. He needed to say something. The Doctor's right hand found the back of his neck as he stammered out what he hoped were words.

"I just … you … you look …"

"I look … what? I thought it was nice, but if you don't like it I can change."

Oh no, he'd offended her. No. No no no no no.

"No! No, you look beautiful!"

She smiled.

"Beautiful … for a human?"

"Human. Alien. Brightest star in the universe. You'd beat them all out, really."

"Well, thank you! And you really do look dashing, I have to say."

"Yes, well, one of us has got to."

"Shut up!"

Rose lightly slapped the Doctor's arm as he flipped the lever that sent the TARDIS flying through the time vortex.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Rose Tyler, stick around and find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right! Step out those doors, Miss Tyler, we're going to a party!"

Rose quickly smiled at the Doctor before practically leaping for the TARDIS doors. She was too excited for her own good. She tripped, only just catching herself, and turned to face the Doctor with a bright red face. The Doctor was simply flashing his I-adore-you-please-stop-before-you-kill-me grin.

"You saw nothing!" she said.

He cleared his throat and subconsciously brought his hand to his cheek.

"I saw you walk gracefully to the door and wait patiently for me to join you!"

"Exactly."

The Doctor met her at the doors and took Rose's hand.

"Shall we, Dame Rose?"

"Of course, Sir Doctor."

The pair found themselves on a patch of grass that met the driveway. Smiling like mad, they walked towards the front door. It looked like quite the affair! All the lights, flashy men and women, and servers running around with champagne flutes. Nothing like the parties Rose used to go to before she'd met the Doctor. She pulled him closer as they made it to the front door.

"Do we need the psychic paper? We don't exactly have an invitation, do we?"

"Normally, you would be perfectly on point and correct! But I don't think that matters here. Look around, no one is taking invitations! Everyone just waltzing in like they own the place! Well, I'm one to talk, right? Do that a lot, I do. Although I'm sure invitations were sent out, which really seems like a waste of paper if you're going to just let everyone walk in! It would be far better to-"

"DOCTOR."

"Yes? Oh! Right! Of course! After you!"

The enormity of the place caught Rose by surprise. Of course, it _did_ look big from outside, but the inside was something spectacular. The walls and furniture were covered in bright golds, deep reds, and a shine that could put the stars to shame. She was afraid to touch anything in case she broke it, but couldn't help herself at the same time. Rose hoped her thoughtful stroking of the golden banister didn't look too strange to the socialites who obviously were familiar with the luxury.

The Doctor, however, could not care less about the size of the house. Nor its rich color. And, least of all, the gaudy, golden banister. He was much more interested in what Rose thought of all those things. He seemed to spend half his time in recent days just drinking in her smile. The Doctor found his eyes drawn to the curve of Rose's smile as she gently touched the shiny gold with her fingertips.

He could feel it creeping over his face again, that goofy grin that showed itself whenever Rose was happy. How, he thought, could one tiny human be capable of that? It was very un-Time-Lordy, the after-effect of anything Rose related. But maybe that was a good thing; lord knows he had an ego comparable to that of Jack's libido. Well, wasn't that with good reason though? Really. Just look at him.

"Doctor?"

Oh. Rose had grabbed his hand. He wasn't exactly aware when lost in thought, was he?

"I believe I promised you a party!"

"Yeah, you did."

Without warning, Rose pulled the Doctor, quite roughly, towards an impossibly big courtyard.

"Oh, I love it! Come on, let's be social!"

The Doctor dutifully followed Rose. Most days he would talk her ear off and show her around, but tonight was different. Simply because, this one adventure was for Rose. Well, he was, of course, lying to himself because they were all for Rose but _this one_ was a no-alien-no-running type of adventure. Was it domestic? Oh no, it was domestic. The Doctor momentarily regretted his domestic decision until Rose handed him champagne and he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"I am going to make so many ball bearing covered snacks for you!"

"Well, no thanks necessary, but I'm certainly not going to _dissuade _you from that task if you see fit to follow through."

"I know this is kind of a domestic thing for you, but I love it. Really." She poked out her tongue, "but I hope it didn't bruise your Time Lord ego too much to do it."

"Oh you have no idea how much!" It didn't, not really. "It feels wrong just to be here!" Another lie. He was being obviously melodramatic, of course, but a lie none the less. "But I guess since we're here together, I can get over it." Well, that was half true. He loved being there together but there was really nothing to get over!

"The things you do for me!"

"Exactly, the things I do for you!"

"Come on, then! Dance with me!"

Before the Doctor had time to protest, or even agree, a very classy-looking gentlemen grabbed Rose and pulled her away with some claim of being and excellent dancer. He didn't want to mind, but he did. The more the Doctor watched the two dance, the more he saw how much fun Rose was having. It shouldn't have bothered him because she was happy. But it did.

Yeah.

It did.

About fifteen minutes later, Rose returned to his side.

"I've saved the next dance for you, if you like. Brandon's pretty good but I'm sure you've got some secret Time Lord moves somewhere in that brain of yours!"

Her eyes were almost pleading. For reasons Rose never really thought about, oh shut up of course she's thought about them, she just wanted to share a dance with the Doctor. Much to Rose's disappointment, he declined.

"No, no, you don't want me! I'm hundreds of years out of practice."

Alright, she'd give him one more chance.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Was that … sadness the Doctor detected as Rose walked back to her pretty boy? It was! Oh and he was jealous. Fantastic. When has the night taken this awful turn?

Hours had passed since Rose ran off with Brandon. The Doctor found himself sulking in nearly every room on the first floor. But that was because he'd have to leave the room every time Rose and Brandon entered to stop himself from doing something stupid. He'd never been so bored in his life! Of course, he supposed, it was his own fault. Saying 'Why yes, Rose, I will dance with you' was apparently too hard so he'd opted for alone time. Brilliant.

Just bloody brilliant.

The Doctor was vaguely aware that someone had just sat down next to him.

"Where've you been all night? Every time I came into the room you'd run away before I could say anything."

"Oh, well, sorry. Brandon not entertaining enough for you anymore?"

Wait. He hadn't really meant to say that to her. Where was all this spite coming from? The rest of the conversation was not going to be pleasant; he could feel it in his gut.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Bit pretty, isn't he? But then, they all seem to be."

"Have ya looked in the mirror?"

"What?"

Rose's face turned bright pink. Had she really just said that? Honestly, who compliments someone when they're in the middle of insulting you? Rose was meant to be mad at him, she knew, but she was far too confused.

"Doctor, I don't understand what's happening here."

"What's happening is I sat here alone all night while you were off gallivanting with Brandon."

"I asked you to dance and you said no, remember? And you left the room every time I entered! Don't pretend this is my fault. Brandon was just being nice, I have no interest in him!"

The Doctor gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Right, that's why you spent the whole night with him. Is it my fault for bringing you here and then getting dumped to the side, then?"

SMACK.

Now he'd done it. Rose's pink cheeks of embarrassment turned to red cheeks of anger. A Tyler slap, not something on the Doctor's agenda for the evening.

"Come find me when you start actin' nine-hundred instead of nine, and when you can see what's right in front of you!"

He was alone again. Stupid, stupid Doctor. Everything he just said was absolutely ridiculous. That was _not_ how love worked. And, oh. _Oh._

There it was. Right, it was time to do what the Doctor did best: fix things. He would follow Rose, at the risk of another slap, but first he needed to take a quick trip in the TARDIS.

He sprinted outside, into the TARDIS, and threw the lever to dematerialize. What he didn't see, however, was Rose standing beside the house, watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Had Rose actually seen that?

She walked to the crushed square of grass met the edge driveway where the TARDIS had been mere moments before. A very confused and intoxicated Brandon followed her. Rose sat in front of the square of grass in disbelief.

During the first two hours, Rose recounted her favorite adventures with the Doctor to Brandon.

When the third hour came, Rose began doubting everything she thought she knew about her relationship with the Doctor since their first encounter.

The fourth hour consisted of trying to help Brandon back inside, looking back every few minutes to be sure she didn't miss the TARDIS arriving, and finding and taking the Doctor's long coat back outside with her.

The fifth hour was spent wrapped up in the Doctor's coat, mentally willing the TARDIS to appear.

Rose spent the last thirty minutes trying to convince herself the night had never really happened before returning to the house to escape the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Right. So the Doctor may have caused a few breaches in security and almost been dinner for a rather large Venus Fly-Trap, but it was worth it. He'd gotten what he went for, roses that would never wilt or die. Ha, roses for Rose. He was so clever.

It really was a good thing the Doctor was familiar with Earthly protocols in terms of apologizing to a woman. He was rubbish to begin with so at least the flowers would help.

The TARDIS materialized back at the party and the Doctor ran out the door to find Rose. The sooner the better, really. The grounds were far emptier than he left them. It was a bit strange actually. He'd only been gone a short time. Come to think of it, the sun was up. The Doctor started to panic, was he even close to the night of the party? Something shiny and silver on the ground caught the Doctor's eye as he looked around aimlessly.

Hang on, he knew that shine. And that chain. Was it … Rose's TARDIS key? Not good. Very not good.

Full on sprinting now, the Doctor threw open the front doors.

"Rose? ROSE?"

"There's no reason to shout, it just makes the headache worse."

Whipping around, the Doctor was faced with Brandon. He looked incredibly disheveled and rather hung over.

"Where's Rose? You were with her last night, well I assume it was last night, where is she?"

"You assume it was last night? You must've had a lot if you don't even know what day it is."

The Doctor gave his best Oncoming Storm glare.

"Alright, alright. Not in the mood for jokes, I get it. Don't remember much about last night. I think she helped me inside but I don't know much after that. She's got to be around here somewhere."

"Oh, big help you are."

The Doctor set off on his house-wide search for Rose.

"Did you have a fight with the missus?"

The Doctor turned on his heel.

"Sorry?"

"Well you're clearly together, but she spent the whole night with me, didn't she? Just assuming!"

It occurred to the Doctor, just then, that while he and Rose were not a couple, they were actually a couple.

"Blimey. Sorry, I've gotta go."

Luckily for the Doctor, he found Rose curled up on a couch in the next room. He kneeled on the floor next to the couch and put a hand on her cheek. He noticed the faint black lines running down her face, showing the Doctor she'd been crying at some point the night before. He silently cursed himself. If _anyone_ at that party made Rose cry, he'd like to have a word with them.

Oh, it was probably Brandon. Of course it was, she was with him all night! The Doctor knew he was a good judge of character! But there would be time to congratulate himself later when he informed Rose of his heroic deeds.

Without waking Rose, the Doctor carefully clasped the key back around her neck. Now, to take care of the person who caused that makeup smudge!

"Brandon! Could I see you in here for just a moment?"

Gripping his head, Brandon slowly trudged into the room.

"I see you found her."

"Yep, I did! And d'you know what I found? She's been crying. And she was with you, which means one thing. We might have a problem."

"I did nothing, I promise."

"Well, the evidence would beg to differ."

The voices echoing off the ceiling woke Rose. She sat up on the couch, blurry eyed.

"She wasn't crying when I was with her!"

"Then what was it? Hmm? Because I don't take kindly to people who are rude to Rose Tyler."

Hang on, Rose knew that voice. He … came back? Her vision cleared and Rose could see the back of a man in a black suit with impossibly fluffy hair. He came back.

"Bloody idiot Time Lord."

The Doctor turned to face Rose, confused by the cutting tone of her voice.

"Rose, I was just trying to pull the truth out of Brandon."

"About. What."

"Um, well, you were obviously crying last night and you were with _him_ and I needed to know what it was that happened so I could fix it."

SMACK.

"Rose, really, I don't want you to make a habit of that. It hurts."

"Oh,_ it hurts_ he says," said Rose, throwing her arms in the air and making her way towards the door.

"Good luck. Fiery, that one," whispered Brandon to a bewildered Doctor.

The Doctor just followed Rose to the front door. She had opened it and was standing there still, just staring at the TARDIS. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, it was a bit frightening. What was she mad at him for? Sure, they'd had a small fight, but overall Rose seemed to have been enjoying the party. What was wrong?

"Rose?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"You. And the TARDIS. Just … why?"

"Rose, you're not making a lot of sense. Just come with me, I have something to show you."

Rose turned to face him. Just hours ago, she resigned herself to living in the 1920s. She'd be a shop girl again, left with nothing but memories and a key. Oh, her TARDIS key! She'd lost it last night! A frantic gasp escaped her lips. It concerned the Doctor enough that he brought his hands to her shoulders. Rose brought her hand to her chest, fighting back tears at the loss she knew would come from the lack of a chain around her neck.

Instead of nothing, however, she felt something cold, small, and metal. A key. Her TARDIS key.

"Where did this come from?" she said more to herself than to him.

"Found it outside by the TARDIS. I thought you might want it back."

"Must've fallen off when I helped Brandon inside. I … thank you. For finding it, I mean."

"Why are you looking at me like that? And, not that I care of course because it suits you, but, why are you wearing my coat?"

Right at that moment, Rose was more thankful for the Doctor than she was angry. Overcome with emotion, she hugged him. Her grip was so tight, Rose imagined she might break the Doctor in half. But she couldn't help herself. She wanted to yell at him and scream at him and cry and never let go all at the same time. The Doctor returned her hug with an equally tight grip.

"Rose, what's wrong?" the Doctor said into her hair before kissing her on the head. That action surprised even him!

Rose simply began to cry into his chest. The Doctor decided the conversation was better had in the TARDIS. And maybe the flowers would even cheer Rose up! Well, if he could ever figure out what was wrong.

The Doctor loosened his hold on Rose to move her towards the TARDIS, but that only made her hug him tighter.

"No! Don't leave."

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to walk you to the TARDIS. What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Because you left earlier."

A look of scary realization came over the Doctor. Of course, how could he be so stupid! Rose must have seen him leave in the TARDIS. What was she supposed to think? The Doctor felt a pain in his hearts, knowing it wasn't Brandon who made Rose cry. It was him.

"It's wasn't what you think, I promise."

Rose pulled herself together as best she could and found the strength to push away from him. Without another word she marched herself across the front yard towards the TARDIS.

"Rose? Rose, wait. I didn't mean it, really!"

Turning on her heel, she found the Doctor jogging across the grass to meet her.

"And what are your promises to me now, Doctor? Hmm? You sulked all night and then left me! What am I supposed to think?"

"If you'd just let me explain-"

"Explain what? How you promised you'd never just leave me behind? I sat in the cold on that grass for five and a half hours after you left! Sitting. Waiting. Wishing. But you never came back. So I thought you must not want me along anymore. I s'pose it's my fault for fightin' with you last night. I thought there was something else here but there's not, and that's fine, but don't stand there and pretend you don't know what's wrong!"

Of course, it wasn't fine. Rose let out about as much as she could. Whatever was to happen next, it had to be the Doctor's doing. She didn't know if she was more angry or hurt or just relieved that he had come back.

The Doctor couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Certainly, it looked bad, but Rose was clever! They'd come a long way since France and all that. And he'd almost lost a limb to get her flowers! What else was he to do? Being in love was not exactly in the Time Lord handbook. Well, even if it was, he'd have thrown it into a sun anyway.

He reached out for her, but she moved away.

"Rose, I-"

"No, it's okay, you don't have to. I'm fine."

"You're very clearly not."

"I just don't understand. You left me. You promised you wouldn't and then you just left me."

Rose was really hurt by all this, and the Doctor knew it. His hands were running through his hair as the Doctor racked his brain for some way to fix it. There was nothing. No logical solution, no quick fix. This was the one situation in which his brain was no help.

The Doctor had to work off instinct, so he did.

He kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose felt like she was about to fall over. In fact, she did fall. Her legs just gave out. The Doctor, however, always ready for action, grabbed her around the waist to keep her upright. Rose locked her hands around the Doctor's arms to steady herself.

"Rose? Rose, please stop crying."

"Did you just do what I think you just did?"

"Umm … yes?"

She choked out a laugh of disbelief followed by, "wow."

"Wow?"

"Wow."

The Doctor hurried Rose back to the TARDIS. She really needed sleep and, apparently, he'd surprised her so much she almost fainted. Hmm. Interesting. The Doctor had a small smile on his face. 'Wow' was definitely a better reaction than another slap.

"Rose, please, just go have a shower and get some rest."

"We're not done, I'm still angry with you."

"Aww, really?"

"Yes!" she said and crossed her arms in defiance.

"You have to believe me when I say you misunderstand. I would never, _will_ never leave you behind. I probably couldn't go on without you."

She scoffed at him and focused her eyes on the floor. The Doctor sighed.

"Besides, Rose, how could you think anyone would leave you when you're wearing that?"

In spite of herself, Rose smiled.

"Was that a smile?"

"No."

"Come on, let me prove it to you. Do you trust me?"

She wiped at her cheeks, trying to remove the remnants of tears and makeup as she replied, in a whisper, "of course."

"Then, please, just go relax and come find me when you're feeling better."

Rose nodded in agreement. He moved to hug her, and she didn't move away this time. Instead she hugged him back, and the Doctor figured that was a step in the right direction.

"I'll be here when you get back, I swear."

With those words, the Doctor ran off down the hallway. He had things to do! Important make-Rose-happy-again things to do.

Rose sighed. She wasn't mad anymore, not really. Even the hurt was starting to subside. She was just confused. Logically, she knew the Doctor would not have come back and nearly Oncoming Stormed Brandon on her behalf if he didn't have a good reason. It was just, why did he run off in the TARDIS after they'd had a small tiff? She would, Rose supposed, just have to trust the Doctor like always.

She had a shower and wrapped herself up in bed (Doctor's orders!) but there would be no sleeping. Rose's brain seemed to have just caught up with the most recent events of the day. The Doctor had kissed her … and she basically fainted in response but he didn't seem put off by it. Just worried, actually. And he had not shown any signs of running away after the fact. Maybe their relationship was finally moving in the direction Rose desperately wanted it to.

After about an hour of trying to figure out what the Doctor could possibly be doing to 'make it up to her', she decided she was fully recovered. As she walked out of her room, Rose could hear music coming from deeper within the TARDIS so she followed it.

Five minutes later, Rose stumbled onto a ballroom. The TARDIS was, of course, infinitely huge but why would she have a ballroom?

"Doctor?"

She turned the corner into the room and the Doctor just about fell over in surprise. Rose giggled as he tried to regain his composure. It looked like he'd been practicing his dancing.

"Rose! You didn't see that, did you?"

"See what?" she said, shrugging innocently.

"Oh, I knew I liked you."

"Doctor, you're still in your suit and I'm in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Clearly not appropriate dress for what you have planned so I'll just go change."

"No! No, no, you're perfect!" he said pulling her close to him.

The Doctor sighed in relief. The entire operation seemed to be going much better than he anticipated. Rose's anger seemed to have gone and she didn't look in the mood to give him another slap.

"Doctor, what is all this?"

"This is me making it up to you!"

He pointed the sonic screwdriver behind him and the music changed. It was slower, more peaceful. The Doctor half bowed to Rose and extended his hand. She curtsied and took it. Pressing themselves as close as they possibly could, the two swayed to the beat of the music.

"You know, we're going to have to talk about it. You leaving, I mean."

"I thought you weren't cross with me anymore? You don't seem to be."

"I'm not, really. It's just … I need to know why," tears were forming in her eyes again, "you just left me. And, obviously you weren't really leavin' me, but I was so upset."

The Doctor lifted Rose's chin towards him and softly wiped a tear from her cheek. He opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it, sensing Rose needed to talk it out.

"Remember when you said always wait five and a half hours? Because I did. I spent the first couple of hours just telling Brandon about you, about us. After that I just …" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I started doubting everything we've ever had. It's stupid, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you leave me."

"Rose, don't. You didn't do anything wrong. I know how it must've looked and I'm sorry. I am so sorry. _I_ was wrong and I went to fix it. I only planned to be gone a few minutes so you would never know, but, of course, I got the time a bit wrong and mucked everything up. This is what I was doing, look, over there."

He motioned to a vase atop a piano, filled with the roses he'd broken a few laws to get.

"You … got me flowers?"

"Well, flowers I almost lost and arm for. But yes. It_ is_ Earthly custom to apologize to a lady with flowers, isn't it?"

Rose kissed the Doctor, which took him by surprise. He fell backwards to the ground, pulling her along with him. They landed with a small thud.

"You okay, Doctor?"

"Always. Rose, I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Rose, there's something I realized today and I hope it helps to explain, but not excuse, everything that happe-"

"I love you," she blurted out.

"You do?"

Rose nodded emphatically.

"But. Why?"

"Didn't you just say you almost lost a limb just to get me flowers?"

"Yes?"

"Then stop asking stupid questions," she replied simply and kissed his cheek. "Umm, sorry, you were saying, Doctor?"

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, yes. As it so happens I was just, um, about to say some things, uh, feelings that you chose to express a few seconds ago. Well, that is to say, I love you, too. Obviously.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Rose smiled. This specific smile was not one the Doctor had seen since telling Rose he was taking her to a party. It overwhelmed him.

The Doctor hugged Rose so incredibly tight she thought she might suffocate. When he finally let her go, she was gasping for breath. The two locked eyes and burst out laughing at the absurdity of their situation. They were lying on the floor of a ballroom, confessing something they'd been repressing for so long, and yet it somehow suited the pair of them.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I ask you to dance with me, just do it."

He chuckled into her hair.

"I certainly will. Rose, are we okay, then?"

"Of course we are! We'll always be okay, you and me. Stupid bloody Time Lord."

"Well, yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do."

Rose kissed him then, deciding she could spend the rest of her life in that ballroom if it meant that moment would never end.


End file.
